


Warm Welcome

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Avengers press, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Marvel Universe, Pregnancy, Press and Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Avengers Infinity War press tour is wearing on.Y/N has had enough.





	Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> ive been mia for a while because things but im trying to start back

She was shrouded in warmth. The embrace of her duvet protecting her from the chilly night air. Though the arrival of April had brought hope to Londoners that the weather was becoming warmer and spring had finally arrived those hopes had been dashed as a permanent grey sky situated itself above the UK, pelting down icy rain in scattered showers. Rain hammered on the window pane and though she couldn’t be any cosier tucked up in bed Y/N couldn’t settle. No matter how she lay her pillows weren’t comfortable and the duvet felt odd across her short frame. She tossed and turned trying to find that one spot that may just catch her fancy and drag her into a peaceful slumber but alas she couldn’t find it. 

And she knew why. It wasn’t the firmness of the pillow or the uneven weight of the blanket above her, it was the sheer space of the bed. The bed that should have been occupied by another sleeping figure but instead was left cold and deserted. Even though had moved further into the centre of the gigantic bed, the lack of a presence next to her was enough to keep her mind turning and other thoughts at the forefront of her brain. 

Restless, Y/N gave up and pushed herself up from the bed into a sitting position. She rubbed her eyes and felt around for the lamp switch allowing a low glow to cast shadows across the large room. She grabbed her phone off the table and checked the time 0300. She sighed. Only 3 hours before she had to be up for work and she felt awful the lack of sleep and the frustration gnawing at her. Sighing she unlocked the phone and scrolled through her contacts until eventually, she found his. Hitting dial allowed a black screen with the name TOM emblazoned upon it to appear and she looked at it for a fraction of a second before placing the phone to her ear and listening to its outgoing ring. 

The monotonous sound rang in her ears for what felt like forever until it clicked off and disappeared replaced with an all too familiar voice announcing that she would be unable to contact him at this time. She sighed before waiting for the beep that allowed her to speak.   
‘Hey, it’s me. Just wanted to speak with you. I know you’re probably busy… just get back to me when you can? I miss you. Bye.’  
The phone clicked off and she placed it back on the table sadly. Looking down at her swollen belly she cupped it with her hands before sadly whispering, ‘looks like we’re on our own tonight kiddo.’ 

XXX

Y/N was tired. Unbelievably so. She had been weary all day and a full eight hours of exhausting clients had taken its toll. She had barely been able to keep her eyes open on the tube ride home. Once she was inside the door she shed her bag and coat and traipsed upstairs not wanting to do anything more than sleep. Though there was an ache inside her belly. She had spent the morning, when she was between clients, in any bathroom she could find, throwing up. Which had meant that when lunch rolled around she was scarcely in the mood to eat. It had come back to haunt her now though as she was hungry enough to eat a horse. She made her way upstairs and into the bathroom. Flicking on the shower she sat on the edge of the bath and disrobed waiting for the water to become warm. As steam filled the bathroom she scrolled through her phone looking to order a ton of fast food. Once her order was placed she climbed slowly into the bath and allowed the warm water to wash over her. She didn’t spend too long in the shower and was tucked up in bed awaiting her food within twenty minutes. 

As the TV played to itself she scrolled through her phone noting a text from Tom that announced he was sorry to have missed her call but that he would speak to her properly as soon as he a free minute. She replied hastily and threw her phone down next to her. Feeling fresh from her shower and the warmth of her bed combined with her tiredness was a deadly combination. She slipped into a quiet slumber soon after placing her phone down.

A rattle at the front door woke her up. She rose groggily taking note of the time and assuming it was the delivery driver she made her way downstairs but became alarmed when the noise downstairs became such a clatter. Pausing on the landing she listed for another sound which signalled someone in the house. She moved slowly down the stairs curious about what she might find. It was only when she saw the suitcase dumped in the hallway she moved quicker.

Like lightning, she was lead into the living room the noise had moved too. There stood beside her favourite armchair stroking their cat was her husband, Tom. He looked up as she came and gave her a knee-weakening smile though before he had time to speak he was bowled over falling into a heap in the armchair behind him.

‘Excited, are we?’ he asked bemusedly as Y/N shifted in position so she was no longer crushing him or her belly.  
‘What are you doing here?!’ She asked getting straight to the point as though she couldn’t believe her own eyes.  
‘Hello to you too,’ he chuckled.   
‘Tom!’  
‘Can’t a man come home to see his wife and child a few days earlier than expected?’  
‘I thought you had at least another week of press!’  
‘I did, that’s what coming home early means sweetheart.’  
‘Don’t get sarcastic with me,’ she scolded though her tone was half-hearted, ‘seriously. They just let you duck out a week early?’  
‘They’ve got plenty of big movie stars promoting this one and I’ve done over two-thirds of the tour,’ he said sliding up from the chair and reaching out to pull her with him, ‘I’m sure I won’t be missed.’  
‘Tell that to thousands of screaming Loki fans who show up just for you.’  
‘Well, I’m only interested in one.’  
‘Oh yeah,’ she asked with a quirked eyebrow.  
‘Yes,’ Tom said in a throaty voice before he leaned in sinfully close and whispered, ‘and she’s been known to kneel over the years.’ 

He leaned down to kiss her tenderly but Y/N couldn’t help herself and his advances were met with a snort causing him to pull away looking somewhat downtrodden.   
‘Oh honey, things sure have changed around here since you went on tour.’  
‘Oh really?’ Tom asked with a smile, ‘like what?’  
‘This for one,’ she said gesturing to her stomach, ‘any kneeling will be hindered by the fact I’m now the size of an elephant. This baby likes to be awake whenever you are no matter if that’s the other side of the world meaning I get no sleep and am therefore exhausted it also makes me sick of as a dog. But other than that, it’s dandy.’   
‘So, what do you want to do then? To welcome me home.’  
‘Pizza and TV in bed were how I’d planned to spend my evening,’ she admitted with a smile which he reciprocated.  
‘Sounds good.

Tom followed her as she ambled away from him and out the living room door heading towards the stairs. Grabbing his suitcase, he followed her as she climbed steadily up the steps in front of him before turning back and announcing to him with a smirk, ‘though if Loki’s inclined…he could always kneel.’


End file.
